


When Is It Enough?

by EuphoricMother



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Frustration, Oral Sex, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuphoricMother/pseuds/EuphoricMother
Summary: Perhaps Byleth's frustrations had everything to do with the boar being out of his mind and blood thirsty.  Trying to rein him in while dealing with strategies and logistics of the attack on the Empire was a task she had readily taken on.  Even though the rest of the Blue Lions were all there to help her, Dimitri’s outbursts and actions only complicated things.  Felix wanted to help her, but how close was he willing to get to do it?





	When Is It Enough?

Felix narrowed his eyes a bit now as the actions of Byleth became a bit more aggressive and brutal while her grunts and breaths became more ragged. He had been watching her, unnoticed now for nearly an hour. Anyone else would have probably exhausted themselves by this time, yet there she was. Still going full steam. What had her so worked up that she went outside of the monastery walls to expel her energy. And what energy, he considered, as he was glad he was not on the receiving end of the wrath she releasing.

He wondered if her frustrations had anything to do with the boar being out of his mind and blood thirsty. Trying to rein him in while dealing with strategies and logistics of the attack on the Empire was a task she had readily taken on. And though they were all there to help her, Dimitri’s outbursts and actions only complicated things.

Byleth released a loud growl and dropped to her knees in the grass as her breath heaved out in heavy pants. Finally, she decided, finally I can just go in and collapse. Frustration, anger, and training all out in one freeforall with a couple of trees and bushes. No training dummies were decapitated, no audiences, and no comrades were caught up in it. Leaning forward, she rested now on all fours as she drew some deep breaths. Her head turned toward the rustling she heard off to her right. Her eyes closed a moment as she recognized Felix slowly approaching. “Damn,” she sighed. He was the last person she wanted to find her out here.

“You have some issue with this landscape?” he asked in an even tone while his eyes surveyed her as she pushed herself back and sat on her heels to look at him.

“What do you want, Felix?” She pushed her hands back through her hair before staring at the hand outstretched to help her up. A sigh escaped her as she reluctantly accepted his assistance and got to her feet. “Well?”

“There were people looking for you,“ he began as he bent to pick up the sword that was broken in half while she gathered another as well as an axe. “Since the gatekeeper saw you leave, I thought I would just have a look around.” He lifted a brow. “I didn’t expect to find you out here knocking yourself out over a couple of trees and a scruffy bush.”

She almost smiled now. Almost, but didn’t. “Yes, well, I just needed to let out some energy.”

His head bobbed now. “I see. Energy. Looked like pure anger to me.”

Her eyes narrowed at him. “Just how long were you watching?”

“Hmmm, since before this sword snapped like it was a child’s toy.”

Her frown deepened as she realized he had been watching her for almost her whole rampage. “What would possess you to watch for so long?” They began to walk back together now. 

“You know, I find it most intriguing that you have so much strength and stamina. I just got caught up in watching your attacks and form. Tell me,” he absently reached over and took her arm when it appeared she had lost her footing on a soft area of ground, “did your father turn you loose on the landscaping for practice?”

She couldn’t help the chuckle now and looked over at him as he still held her elbow. “We had plenty of targets in our mercenary days.” Her mind fondly recalled some of their training sessions together giving her a twinge of sadness. “And we had training sessions together often,” she let out quietly. “He always pushed me to my limits. I am grateful for that.”

“I see.” They were entering the courtyard now and Felix released her arm. “You know, if it’s our boar prince that has you so worked up, we all share your frustration.” He glanced over her shoulder. “Well, I see Seteth heading this way.” He looked at her now. “He was one of the people looking all over for you earlier. My father is the other one.” He tipped his head to her as he took a step away. “I will take care of this broken sword.”

“Thank you,” she offered. “And Felix?” she called after him. “Could you keep my little session out there between us?” She smiled as he nodded then directed her attention to Seteth.

* * * 

Byleth watched Dimitri skulk away from them once again. The battle at Gronder was a large undertaking and all he wanted to talk about was decapitating Edelgarde. Not the plan to get there, the plan to reach out to the Alliance for possible help, nothing but killing her and presenting her head to a group of ghosts in his head. She let out a sigh of exasperation as she grabbed the map spread on the table in front of her.

“Please, have patience with him.”

Her eyes lifted to Rodrigue. “I don’t know how much longer we can keep effectively pushing forward with him running ahead with that lance of his on some bloodlust vendetta.” She was waiting for Felix to chew up his father and spit him out, but he remained quiet with his arms folded over his chest.

“Every time I try to talk to him, he either growls at me to get away or threatens to cut me down if I get in his way,” she grumbled. “He is a danger to all of us,” she finished almost under her breath.

“She’s right,” Sylvain agreed. “I mean we all want to see the Empire defeated and the Kingdom in the rightful hands of Dimitri, but….” He let out a sigh. “I don’t know, is he too far gone now?”

“I don’t believe so,” Rodrigue was saying clearly hearing his son’s derisive snort of disgust gaining his attention. “He will come around. What he needs is to know that his people are behind him and still have faith.” He looked at Byleth now. “We need to convince him to go to Fhirdiad and fight for his rightful place. I truly believe that if we can remove Cornelia and prove his is still alive, he will recover.”

“And what if we do all of that and he is still the bloodthirsty boar he is now, old man?” Felix pressed. “Then what?” He looked around at Sylvain, and the others who still remained behind. “Do we keep following along hoping we don’t get killed just trying to keep up with him?” He narrowed his eyes at his father now. “You ask a lot of us and even more of her,” he pointed out as his eyes moved to Byleth.

“Let’s get through Gronder,” Byleth said as her eyes moved to Felix. “I think we are all frustrated and concerned. Perhaps, we can push him away from going deeper into the Empire and into the direction of his kingdom.” She let out a sigh and looked at Rodrigue. “I understand your dedication, really I do. And I understand that your territories are all at risk, but I agree with Felix that we are putting everything at risk while he blindly chases some dark agenda. After Gronder, we push to the Kingdom. If he balks, then I am just not sure…” she let her sentence die.

“Fair enough,” Rodrigue agreed and after a quick bow, left the room.

Byleth looked around at the small group still assembled. “We push forward, into Gronder. I’m counting on all of you to stay alive.”

* * *

Felix was sitting in the training hall, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. He had been sparring with Sylvain and then Ingrid while they shared their thoughts and frustrations of their current situation and the march to Gronder in just two days. The training had actually gotten quite lively and ended up to be pretty engaging, he decided as he pulled off his gloves and set them beside him with his sword.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

The sound of Byleth’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. His head turned, and he watched her approach and sit next to him. “Do you need something?”

She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees mirroring his position and looked at him. “Do you think your father is right? That Dimitri will snap out of it if we push him to the Kingdom after Gronder?”

He drew a deep breath and let it out as he stared down at the floor. “Does it matter what I think?”

“It does.”

“Well, all right then.” He remained in place, turning his head to look at her now as she sat beside him. “No, I don’t. Honestly, I would like to think that there is something that will spark that boar back into our reality, but I don’t know what it is or how long it will take.” He wasn’t quite sure why, but he reached out a hand and took one of hers lightly squeezing it. “And I think it is unfair for my father to ask you to be the boar’s keeper.” She looked at him and he asked, “Is it because of his insistence that you feel the need to go out and release your frustrations on the landscape?”

She couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled out of her now. “It is a piece, but only a little piece,” she admitted. Her hand rather enjoyed the feel of his, and she turned her wrist so she could lace her fingers in his. “Sometimes, I just miss being the follower and not the leader. Following my father’s lead was so much easier,” she mused. “Then following a class plan and going out for fairly simple missions.” Her brows drew together. “Sometimes, I just don’t think I’m the right person for all of this.”

“Indeed, you are the only person for all of this,” Felix pointed out quickly. “You are clearly the only one that can look at all of this mess objectively and strong enough to lead us.” He straightened now, but neglected to release her hand prompting her to straighten next to him as well. “You just do what you know to be the right course. We will follow.”

She leaned into him now and rested her head on his shoulder. Oddly enough, she found it easier to talk to him than anyone, except for Mercedes. While everyone else wrote him off as calloused or unapproachable, to her, he was straight forward and open. “I appreciate that, Felix,” she said. “I just hope that I don’t lead you all into danger that we don’t recover from.”

“Hey,” he waited until she lifted her head and looked at him, “we are all in this together. We have each other’s backs. Most of all, you have our trust.” His eyes roamed her face. It was the first time he was so close to her that he could actually smell her in the still air of the hall. He hadn’t noticed that he was slowly leaning into her until his lips came into contact with hers. 

Byleth slowly moved her lips in unison with his before he pulled back and darted his eyes downward. She knew he sometimes had trouble with direct eye contact and this was clearly one of those times. She released his hand and slipped it around his neck. “Again,” she breathed as she pulled him in for another kiss. She relaxed into him when she felt his arm wrap around her pulling her closer. Her lips inviting his tongue to dance with hers. 

Felix pulled his lips from hers and rested his forehead on hers a moment. “I think I need to let you go for tonight,” he was saying trying to shake the feeling that was spreading within him. How long had he wanted to touch her? To kiss her? His brain was reeling when he stood, pulling her up with him.

She followed his lead turning to the entryway while he picked up his sword and gloves. “Oh,” she said as her eyes fell upon Sylvain leaning against the wall with his hands folded over his chest. A big smile on his face. She heard Felix’s expletive and couldn’t help smiling. “Hello, Sylvain,” she offered. 

“Hey, Professor. Felix.” He watched as they walked closer to him noting the glaring expression on Felix’s face. “Honestly, I just came to retrieve Ingrid’s sword she left. Didn’t expect to find anyone else in here.”

“Well, we were just leaving,” Byleth offered and pointed to the sword that was in the corner. “I believe that is what you are looking for,” she added as she left the room.

Felix’s finger pointed at Sylvain. “Not a word. Not a fucking word,” he warned, hearing Sylvain’s chuckle as he left.

* * *

“Aaaahhh!!” The primal yell pouring from Byleth echoed outside the monastery. She flung her hand at a rock shooting a crack of thunder that she knew wouldn’t catch the countryside on fire. The battle at Gronder was both a victory and a failure. Dimitri was recovering and out of his darkness for the most part, but some past students and Lord Rodrigue were dead. She couldn’t even bring herself to look at Felix as they buried his father. He said they had her trust, but she allowed Rodrigue to die. She violently let an axe fly, sticking into a tree a good thirty yards away. “When is it enough!” she yelled into the air. She didn’t even notice that anyone was approaching until she felt the hands on her shoulders from behind. Spinning around, she looked into the face of Felix causing her breath to catch in her throat.

“You are not okay,” he said quietly. He watched as her expression changed from one of frustrated anger to eyes welling with tears, her lower lip pouting. 

“I don’t cry,” she said flatly as a tear escaped her eye. Her fists balled up, and she planted them on his chest. “I don’t cry,” she said again as she dropped her head against him letting the tears fall.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed that he just held her while her emotions ran their course. So much so that she hadn’t even noticed or reacted as he had moved to sit against a tree with her across his lap. Not since their shared kiss a couple nights ago had he touched her. Not that he didn’t want to, he just needed time to think about what he feeling toward her. Fascination? Simple attraction? Love? It was all too confusing for him and perhaps all three. And Sylvain certainly wasn’t helping with his japes and innuendos.

Byleth drew a deep breath and sniffed before she lifted her head from Felix’s shoulder and looked at him. “I’m sorry,” she apologized softly.

“For what? Being human?” He reached up and pushed her pale green hair from her face. “There was a time that we all thought you incapable of any type of human emotion at all,” he pointed out. “It was damn unsettling.”

“I guess so,” she agreed, her eyes dropping to her hands. “For every victory there seems to be a horrible loss. I am so sorry, Felix.” She drew a deep, shaky breath. “Lord Rodrigue.”

“It wasn’t your fault.” His fingers reached up to capture her chin to tip her face to look at him. “It was not your fault.” His eyes dropped to her lips only a moment before he pressed his to hers. He gathered her closer deepening the kiss as her arms snaked around him.

With a soft sigh, Byleth felt all of the tension in her body relax. She wanted him to kiss her again, she wanted more, but he had distanced himself from her. Knowing he was always guarded, she gave him space and could only hope that he would approach her again. Now, here he was, and she felt a flutter as she could smell and taste the spicy tea on him.

Felix enjoyed the feel of her in his lap. The feel of her lips against his as their tongues danced together was making him want more from her. Much more. Alarms in his head started going off and before he allowed himself to get aroused to the point of no return, he pulled back. “Uh—it’s getting dark,” he said in a voice that he didn’t even recognize as his own.

She slowly nodded while inwardly wishing that he wasn’t always so in control. Being here with him was the one thing that felt so right with all of the wrong that was around her. There had to be a way to get him closer. Get him to drop his self-discipline. Get him to…one corner of her mouth lifted to a half smile just thinking about it.

“Walk me to my room?” she asked as she slipped her hand around and trailed a finger down his jawline.

Byleth pushed her door closed, leaning back against it and smiled when Felix turned after lighting the candle that she had tasked him with doing for her.

“What are you—” His words were cut off by her quickly closing the gap between and pressing her lips to his while her arms wrapped around him. He reciprocated knowing fully well that he wasn’t going to be leaving anytime soon. Her actions had made that abundantly clear, and he wasn’t going to fight her.

A soft moan escaped her when she felt his hands slip around and cup her buttocks pulling her hips against him. Her hands pulled his black shirt free of his pants and then sought out his warm skin. She tipped her head back as his lips trailed her jawline and shivered when his breath brushed her ear as he whispered, “Take it all off, Byleth.”

The sound of his voice so intimately in her ear was utterly tantalizing. Yet, it was the sound of him calling her by name that excited her to the core.

Byleth was sure she had never managed to free herself of her garments so fast in her entire life and scrambled onto the bed only moments before Felix joined her. She sighed as his lips greedily took hers before trailing down her neck, her chest, and then sucking a nipple into his mouth. Her back arched as her fingers tangled in his hair then pulled the tie, freeing his dark locks to tickle her skin. The feel of his calloused hands moving over her body delighted her, and when he dipped a hand down to touch her wet folds, she thrust her hips upward in invitation. The warmth of his hand, the feel of his hair brushing against her skin, it was all so stimulating and made her feel wildly alive.

Felix reacted to her movement pushing a finger into her. He couldn’t help the moan that sounded in his throat when her hand sought him out and wrapped around his hardened cock before slowly trailing down to rub over his balls and then back up again. He felt the heated pleasure in his abdomen and knew he needed to do something or this would all be over too quickly. He moved with quick fluidity, his teeth gently raking down her ribcage as he lowered down the bed, pushed her thighs aside and dipped his tongue into her.

“Ah, Felix,” she sighed as her eyes rolled back in pure delight. “Soooo gooood,” she purred while he lapped and sucked at her while one hand stretched up and fondled a breast. Sighs and gasps of pleasure filled the room. The waves of heated delight rippled through her as he worked some kind of magic on her. His tongue tickled and worked over her most sensitive area while he pushed a finger into her, slowly moving it around. A throaty growl erupted from her very core as she felt the glorious spasm of release take her over. Her thighs quivered in reaction. She gasped a few breaths as she watched him slide back up, wipe his mouth and then press his lips to hers.

Pushing her hand to his shoulder, she rolled him to his back before smiling and reaching down to gently squeeze his cock before moving to return his favor. Her tongue moved languidly down the length of him before encircling the tip, tasting the bit of fluid that had collected there. She heard him groan and slowly took him into her mouth, sliding him deeper while her hand fondled his balls. His low moan and harsh breathing was music to her ears. A slight hum sounded in her throat while she moved up and down his shaft and his fingers moved to tangle in her hair. She felt a pulse against her tongue moments before he pulled her hair hard enough to pull her free, and she watched with fascination as thick, heated fluid spurted from him onto her neck and his abdomen.

Looking up, she smiled at him while taking the sheet and wiping her neck before dropping on his stomach. “That was…amazing.” Her hand absently pushed the sheet around on him to clean off the mess before she dropped beside him.

“Indeed, it was” he finally agreed. 

“I believe I would prefer this to going and taking my frustrations out on the landscaping,” she was saying and smiled as she heard him chuckle. Byleth looked at him now as she rolled to her side and draped an arm over his chest. “Thank you, Felix.”

He turned his head to look at her. “For what?”

She drew a deep breath. “For trying to keep me grounded. For reminding me that nothing is fair in war. For letting me vent.” Her finger moved now to trace his lips. “But most of all, for being the man that understands me the most, even when I don’t understand myself.”

He tightened his arms around her now. “We’re alike, you and I,” he mused. “Not sure where it is going to take us, but I am smart enough to know that it will be just one day at a time.”

“I guess that is all we can hope for,” she sighed and nestled in against him.


End file.
